


Plane Rides will never be the same

by alterelske



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterelske/pseuds/alterelske
Summary: News Article: iKON BI being soft with his hyung, Bobby.





	Plane Rides will never be the same

"Bobby, sit beside me later," Hanbin whispered to his boyfriend.

"No, I'm sitting beside Chanwoo."

"Ah hyung ... Please sit beside me," Hanbin begged as he whispered to his boyfriend again.

"Chanwoo and I were in a middle of a game just now. We're continuing inside the plane," Bobby replied sternly.

"Ah hyung ... Please .." Hanbin pouted, although it couldn't be seen through his mask. He hoped it will get through Bobby.

"Bobby hyung, just sit beside Hanbin. We can continue the game in the car," Chanwoo said as he tapped on Bobby's shoulder.

Hanbin cussed silently. Chanwoo heard him. He felt his ears turning red from embarrassment. He didn't expect the maknae to overhear their conversation. But that didn't stop him from saying the next few words to Bobby.

"I wore this ripped jeans just for you," Hanbin whispered as he grinned at Bobby and lightly tapping the boy's butt as they walk forward.

—

"Bobby! Bobby! Bobby!" Hanbin exclaimed excitedly like a child who just saw his mother. He patted the seat next to him as he swings his legs up and down excitedly.

"Aigoo, this kid," Bobby sighed as he took a seat beside Hanbin.

"Look at my jeans, Bobby," Hanbin said as he pulled up his jeans slightly, revealing his very obvious boxers.

"There are people here Hanbin! You should not be so obvious," in a panic, Bobby pulled down the jeans, covering the boy's boxers. 

Hoping Bobby would get the idea, Hanbin then proceeds to ask the stewardess for a blanket. Upon receiving the blanket, he covered both his and Bobby's lower body.

"Are you cold, Hanbin?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing. It's summer get th-"

"Just wait and see!" Hanbin groaned as he placed the blanket back to its original place. Bobby obviously didn't get the message. He wore this ripped jeans to Japan especially for Bobby, but Bobby is so oblivious. 

'Just what is he thinking. I'm going to sleep,' Bobby sighed in annoyance as he turned away from Hanbin.

Slyly, Hanbin grabbed Bobby's hand. Shrugging it off, Bobby ignored Hanbin's actions. This is absolutely normal after all. Hanbin is becoming extremely clingy ever since they got back together. He missed the little touches from Hanbin as well, so he let Hanbin be. 

'Something is weird,' Bobby thought to himself as Hanbin continued to move his hand somewhere else.

Instead of interlacing their fingers, Hanbin brought Bobby's hand towards his lap. Looking over at Bobby and noticing no reaction, Hanbin placed Bobby's hand inside the hole of his ripped jeans and rest it there. 

Leaning over towards Bobby, Hanbin whispered to Bobby, "Touch me."

'So this is what he wants,' Bobby smirked.

That was all it took for Bobby to awake his inner demons. Starting off slow, Bobby rubs his hands on Hanbin's soft thighs. Oh, he wishes he could leave hickeys on them. But for now, he teased Hanbin but touching only the inner thighs. Moving an inch closer to Hanbin's growing dick but not actually touching it, Hanbin grew frustrated. How long more, will Bobby play this game? He can already feel his dick growing hard just from the tease. Hanbin grabbed Bobby's arm in desperation.

"P-Please," Hanbin begged while shutting his eyes close, enjoying the touch.

"Do you like it? Is this what you wanted," Bobby whispered. His raspy and rough voice made Hanbin groaned.

"More .." 

Bobby moved his hand over Hanbin's growing dick and started rubbing it against his boxers. His fingers started tracing lines over Hanbin's dick, feeling it grow bigger each time.

Moving his boxers down, Bobby's fingers reached for the head of the dick. Feeling the precum leaking, he used his thumb to spread the precum all over the head. Adding a slight pressure, he continues circling his thumb on the tip of the dick. Hanbin's dick grew hard immediately.

"Unff ... Bo-bby"

Bobby continued moving his hands up and down Hanbin's dick while twisting it slightly, giving the pressure it needs to push Hanbin over the edge.

"Ugh .. Bobby"

Feeling Hanbin's dick twitched in response, Bobby stopped his movements and earned a whine from Hanbin. Releasing his grip on the dick, Bobby made sure his fingers touched the dick slightly. Just by the slight touches, Hanbin's hip arched in response, as if to beg for more.

Smirking at the reaction he received, Bobby placed his finger on the tip of the dick and rub circles around the head again.

"Bob-by please," Hanbin whined.

Looking around to make sure no one heard Hanbin, Bobby continued moving his hand up and down Hanbin's dick.

'The others are asleep while listening to music,' he assured himself.

Making sure to twist his grip once in a while, Bobby increased the speed of his movement. Getting excited at the thought of jerking off Hanbin in public area.

"Ugh, Bobby. I'm close."

And he stopped.

"Fuck- Bobby! Please!" Hanbin groaned.

Getting turned on himself, Bobby rubs his dick through his jeans using another hand. Bobby then continues to move his hand up and down Hanbin's dick. Making sure to squeeze it when moving down causing Hanbin's hips to arch towards Bobby's hand. The sweet moans coming out from Hanbin's mouth encouraged Bobby to increase the speed on both hands.

"Ugh Hanbin-ah," Bobby moaned as he shut his eyes closed and throw his head back, enjoying the pleasure.

"Bob-by," Hanbin moaned loudly. Not giving a care in the world if anyone else heard it.

Hanbin's dick twitched for the last time causing him to squeeze his legs together while stretching it forward. His whole body shaking as he cum uncontrollably. Yet Bobby did not stop, causing Hanbin to be overstimulated from riding his orgasm. Hanbin grabbed Bobby's arm desperately as an order to stop Bobby but he ended up grabbing onto Hanbin's dick tighter as he came. Feeling the pain from being overstimulated, tears started rolling down Hanbin's cheeks.

"Fuck- Hanbin," Bobby moaned.

"Bob-by, I - Hurts," Hanbin sobbed silently, still grabbing onto Bobby's arm.

"Oh shit, sorry baby," Bobby exclaimed as he quickly lets go of both his dick and Hanbin's.

Looking around for tissues, he cleaned both his hands and looked at Hanbin. Wiping the tears off Hanbin's cheeks, he hugged his boyfriend while comforting him. Rubbing Hanbin's back, he whispered soothing words to Hanbin's ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Bobby said.


End file.
